ReflejO
by DREIGNUS
Summary: Un mundo donde todo es lo contratio. donde los que aman te odian. y los que te odiaban ahora te aman. ¿Cómo no matarlos a todos?[Esto es un reto sobre la pareja HersJames] [Contiene SPOILES septimo libro]
1. ReflejO:001:IniciO

Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

—Diálogos—

"Pensamientos"

/Sonidos y recuerdos/

**Reflejo**

—AAAAAAAAH!!! —

—HERMIONE!! —

Un segundo. Un suspiro. Un tiempo indefinido.

Sólo las imágenes vagan en su mente. Ron. Sus hijos Rouse y Hugo. Harry. Ginny. Luna. Neville. Ted. No los vería más.

Hermione noto como Harry intentaba alcanzarla. Veía su mano, pero el velo pronto nublo su vista.

Sintió como se elevaba en la nada y se perdía por el nublo del velo. Ese que se habia llevado a Sirius tiempo atrás.

/FZZT/

Vio unas chispas. Cientos de ellas. Venían de su pecho. Del _giratiempo_.

Un segundo después una luz cegadora le cubrió.

No tuvo tiempo de gritar.

Lo último que vio fue a Harry. Sus ojos llenos de terror se perdieron entre las luces y no supo nada más.

Continuara….

Hola:D

Bueno, espero les guste! Y NO ME MATEN! XO

Aclarado eso,, gracias por ser tan lindos ;D

Les amo.

Beso de baca para todos MUUUUUUUA!


	2. ReflejO:002:ConsternacióN

Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

—Diálogos—

"Pensamientos"

/Sonidos y recuerdos/

**Reflejo**

—… ug…—

Hermione entre abrió los ojos. Estaba todo oscuro a su alrededor.

"¿Dónde estoy?" se pregunto algo atontada. Miro a su derecha y no vio nada, al igual a su izquierda. Tampoco nada. Estaba todo muy oscuro.

"Lumus" pensó y su varita emitió una intensa luz verdosa.

De inmediato la sala de la muerte se ilumino casi por completo. Ahí estaba. Frente a ella el arco de roca viejo y gastado, con el inusual velo tintineando por una suave brisa inexistente.

En un segundo su cerebro le estallo los recuerdos.

El Ministerio, la alarma del robo en el salón de los _giratiempo_, la persecución del ladrón. Su emboscada en la sala de la muerte y…

—… cruce el velo… — se dijo sin voz. Atónita a sus palabras. No podía creerlo. No podía ser.

¿Estaba muerta?

¿Estaba viva?

¿Dónde estaba entonces?

"Calma Hermione, no te dejes llevar por tú pánico. No lo permitas." Se dijo nerviosa pero decidida "Ron y tus hijos cuentan contigo, no te dejes llevar por la incertidumbre!"

Suspiro profundamente y guardo sus lágrimas de desesperación para después. Ahora tenia que encontrar una salida.

"Si este es la sala de la muerte… entonces la salida esta por las escaleras, que deben estar tras de mí" pensó e ilumino su espacio trasero. Justo como lo supuso una larga hilera de escaleras estaban ahí.

Apresuro el paso y subió por ellas. Vacilo al tomar el pomo de la puerta. Pero haciéndose del valor que necesitaba lo giro y abrió la puerta.

No habia nada del otro lado. Sólo estaba el pasillo que daba a la salida y las demás salas.

Hermione no vaciló y tomo la salida próxima. Cruzo la puerta y encontró el largo pasillo del Ministerio desierto.

"¿Será esto alguna otra dimensión?" pensó teniendo en alto su varita, mientras iluminaba todo a su paso.

Todo estaba oscuro, el pasillo de las chimeneas estaba sólo pero limpio. Eso le dio la idea de que debía haber alguien haciendo la limpieza.

"Si esta limpio es que hay alguien"

Apresuro el paso y llego a la recepción, el corazón le dio un vuelco violento al ver a alguien recostado en la silla. Parecía dormido y tenia la cara cubierta por un gran sombrero de punta.

"¿Sirius?" se dijo esperanzada y se acerco un poco más.

La persona que dormía en la silla hizo un movimiento suave, pero no despertó.

—¿Sirius? — Pregunto quedamente— ¿Sirius?— repitió más alto. Pero al no ver respuesta, decidió menearlo un poco del hombro.

La persona gruño un poco, bostezo y se desperezo—¿Qué pa-? AH! ¿Quién eres tú!?— dijo el mago mirando con asombro a Hermione.

"No es Sirius" pensó de inmediato al ver al hombre, era de pelo castaño y tenía un espeso bigote.

—Te hice una pregunta niña! ¿Qué haces aquí en el Ministerio? ¿Y tu identificación?— le mascullo el hombre ceñudo.

—Perdón lo siento… yo… necesito saber… Perdone ¿Me dijo niña? — dijo de repente sorprendida.

—¿Pues que esperabas? ¿Qué edad tienes? No pareces mayor de 17 le dijo el mago— ¿Dónde están tus padres?—

—Yo… yo— Hermione no sabia ni que decirle, acaba de mirarse el cuerpo y noto que su túnica le quedaba muy holgada. De hecho, sentía el mostrador de la recepción más grande.

Palpo sus zapatos y los sintió cómodamente grandes. Sus manos se veían muy reducidas, sus dedos ya no eran tan largos.

—Necesito un espejo! chillo Hermione asustada y corrió a la salida de visitas externas.

—Espera! No puedes irte! — le grito el mago pero Hermione corrió hasta la salida, entro a la cabina telefónica y subió a la superficie.

Salio de la cabina y corrió por los oscuros callejones. Corrió por la negra noche y se perdió en ella. No supo cuanto ni como, sólo corrió desesperada. Su cabeza daba vueltas entre un mar de ideas y teorías. Pero aun así sentía pánico.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Por qué ya no se veía como adulta?

¿Qué habia pasado?

¿Dónde estaban Harry y los demás?

¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

¿No vería más a Ron y sus hijos?

Esa sola idea le lleno de más pánico. Hermione paro agotada cerca de unos edificios y rompió a llorar. El terror se apodero de ella. Estaba sola. Sin su esposo, sin sus hijos, sin sus amigos.

Sin nadie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Hermione despertó al día siguiente, noto que estaba en un callejón del Londres Muggle.

Se habia quedado dormida atrás de un recipiente de basura.

Más calmada, pero aun asustada; tomo una lata y la convirtió en un gran espejo.

Ahí estaba ella. Ahogo un grito de sorpresa y se miro. Era tal cual se recordaba a sus 17 ó 18 años.

Ya no tenía las marcas que habia dejado en tiempo en su piel. Era como si el tiempo hubiese corrido a la inversa en ella.

—El tiempo! — se dijo sorprendida y saco el _giratiepo_ que cargaba en su cuello. Pero al hacerlo, noto que estaba roto. Nunca más volvería a usarlo.

—Es verdad, se rompió cuando cruce el velo… ¿Acaso me salvo de la muerte? — pensó con más animo.

Y una nueva idea cruzo su mente.

"Quizás me afecto físicamente, pero tal vez sigo en la misma línea temporal!" se dijo más animada.

"Que tonta soy! Seguramente Harry y los demás aun no saben que regrese! Ron seguramente estará llorando por mi! Debo ir a la callejón Diagón!" sonrío y de inmediato transformo su túnica por unas ropas muggles normales.

Salio a la calle principal sonriendo con emoción. Pronto vería a su familia, a Ron, a Hugo, a Rose también vería de nuevo a Harry y a…

Hermione paro en seco. Se pego a la pared asustada y miro a su alrededor.

Todos usaban ropa extrañamente familiar.

Pantalones acampanados. Abrigos de piel largos. Zapatos en punta y de plataforma. Colores llamativos en nailo… lestes de colores, pelo con rublos, botas a "go!go!".

Habia autos de los 70's. Miro las paredes y vio varios anuncios sobre la guerra y la paz.

Ese no era el Londres del 2016.

Parecían… parecían los 70's.

Hermione sitio como su estomago le dio un vuelco violento y busco desesperadamente un puesto de revistas.

Corrió hasta encontrar una y compro un diario con el dinero muggle que llevaba.

Leyó de inmediato el encabezado.

**31 de Julio de 1977**

—No…— ahogo en un grito sin palabras.

—No…— repitió para ella. Ya no estaba donde debía estar. Estaba en otro lugar. En otro tiempo.

Su cerebro corría a velocidad increíble y sólo un pensamiento persevero.

**Es la época de los Merodeadores.**

**La Primera Guerra.**

Hermione sintió un escalofrió.

"No puede ser… estoy aquí…" se dijo sorprendida y abrumada.

Su mente le dijo todo lo que podía hacer. Destruir los horrocruxes. Salvar a James y Lily Potter. Descubrir a Colagusano como traidor. Destruir a Voldemort.

"No lo hagas, es un error" le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. Esa que siempre le decía lo correcto. Y odiaba que fuera cierto.

Hermione miro la calle y vio que algunos la veían raro, tomo el diario y se alejo de ellos. Se sentía muy mareada.

Corrió a una cafetería cercana y tomo una mesa.

Temblando pidió un vaso de agua y estrecho sus manos con fuerza. Estaba muy nerviosa. Demasiado nerviosa.

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Qué debía hacer?

Sintió como sudaba fríamente y sentía ganas de llorar.

"No tengo idea de que voy a hacer! ¿Qué se supone que es esto? No tengo idea de nada! No tengo a mi Ron! No tengo a mis hijos! No tengo a mis queridos amigos! Los he perdido como a mis padres!" pensó abrumada y lloro amargamente.

—Cariño, linda, ¿Estas bien?— le dijo con ternura la mesera.

—¿Eh? — dijo Hermione algo asustada, se habia olvidado de donde estaba.

—¿Estas perdida linda? — le dijo amablemente y le coloco un pay y una malteada de fresa.

—Ah, yo, yo no pedí…—

—Yo invito tesoro, te vi muy desanimada— le sonrío y le guiño un ojo—Come algo y luego, si quieres, me platicas, después de todo, tengo mucho tiempo linda—

—Tiempo…— susurro Hermione sorprendida. Lo habia olvidado. Los _giratiempo_.

Poco después comió aprisa la comida que le tendió la mesera, le dio las gracias sinceramente y se dispuso a irse.

—¿Enserio estas bien tesoro? —

—Si! Ya se que debo hacer! Muchas gracias! — le sonrío Hermione y cruzo la puerta rumbo al Ministerio.

Necesitaba sólo un _giratiempo_. Uno sólo y podría regresar a casa.

"No importa si tengo que robarlo! Regresare a casa!" se dijo decidida con una nueva esperanza.

Hermione llago por la entrada de visitas —Nombre y razón de su visita— dijo la voz programada—Hermione Granger, entrevista de trabajo— dijo y mientras bajaba transformo su vestimenta por una túnica fina y menos sospechosa.

"Creo que no debí dar mi nombre real, pero no importa, cuando regrese me disculpare con los del Ministerio" se dijo sonriendo.

A diferencia de la noche pasada, el vestíbulo de las chimeneas estaba lleno de gente, no fue difícil para Hermione burlar la recepción y perderse entre todas las personas.

"Necesito una distracción" pensó y apunto con su varita hacia la fuente de las estatuas, murmuro un maleficio y de inmediato, el mago, la maga, los elfos, el centauro y el Gnomo saltaron y comenzaron a crear gran revuelo.

Hubo grandes gritos y hechizos comenzaron a saltar de entre magos que trataban de protegerse de las estatuas y de los aurores que trataban de mantener la calma.

Hermione apunto con su varita y de ella surgieron varios papeles, los cuales se esparcieron pro todos lados y empezaron a estallas en nubes de humo.

El caos fue tal que de repente todos se atacaban entre ellos. Hermione noto como varios aurores subían por los elevadores para ayudar a los demás. Ella aprovecho y se metió en uno que quedo vació.

Bajo y se apresuro a ir al área de Misterios.

Se topo a unos cuantos aurores y les dijo que los estaban atacando en la recepción. Estos se apresuraron y subieron a la primera planta.

Hermione se coló de inmediato a la puerta de Misterios y la cerro, tomo la puerta que iba a los _Giratiepos_ y la abrió.

Ahí estaban varios de ellos, colgados en las paredes. Hermione sonrío y se apresuro a tomar uno.

—EXPELARMUS! —

—AH! — el_ giratiempo_ voló de la mano de Hermione, esta se giro rápidamente y vio a los dos aurores que acaban de irse, frente a ella en la entrada.

—Ya decíamos que era muy raro ver a una niña aquí abajo— dijo uno de los aurores.

—No te muevas niña, estas arrestada— dijo su compañero.

—Accio varita! —

—NO! — chillo Hermione cuando su varita se hubo ido de su mano.

—Ahora nos acompañaras— dijo uno de ellos y se acerco a Hermione mientras convocaba unas sogas para atarla.

"ESCUDO!" grito para ella y las cuerdas fueron regresadas contra el mago.

—¿Pero que rayos!? — dijo su compañero y ataco a hermione, esta repitió el hechizo en su mente y el hechizo aturdidor regreso al auror. Este cayó al piso y ella corrió a quitarle su varita y el _giratiempo_.

Apenas lo habia logrado cuando escucho algo—DESMAYUS! —

Un tercer auror, salido de la nada le habia atacado y esta vez ella no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de ese día, Hermione no supo cuantos días habían pasado. Le habían estado interrogando hasta que con un Vitaserum les dijo todo cuanto sabia.

Le consideraron una loca y paso unos días más en San Musgo, al no encontrarle nada se dio aviso al Ministerio, y ellos decidieron que le habían controlado con un Imperius.

Después de eso, se le dio a Servicios Sociales Infantiles. Estos la pusieron en adopción y tuvieron que darle una nueva identidad, ya que no habia ningún registro de su nacimientos.

Supusieron que era una hija de un amorío fuera del matrimonio, quizás protegida con algún hechizo para que nadie supiera de su alumbramiento.

Dicho esto le dieron un nuevo nombre, pero Hermione se negó rotundamente a tener uno nuevo. Después de varias discusiones, ella perdió y su nuevo nombre era Gwen.

Pero al no tener registro de un apellido para ella, ya que no tendría posibilidades de ser adoptada por su edad, decidieron darle uno nuevo, ya que después de todo no tardaría en cumplir la mayoría de edad. Y se le dio el proximo en una lista, que era la W. así se quedo con el de Walls. Gwen Walls.

(Para ellos, Hermione tiene 16, ya que sacaron su edad por medio de un hechizo, que ella logro intervenir, pero entre uno y otro, el hechizo no dio 17 ó más como Hermione quería, sino que se quedo en 16. Su fecha de nacimiento quedo en 31 de Julio, ya que fue el día que la encontraron en el Ministerio)

Ahora Hermione iba en el expreso de Hogwarts, acompañada de una servidora social.

Su varita, así como sus utensilios le fueron dados para cursar el último año en Hogwarts. (Por medio de un examen de ubicación, Hermione logro el puntaje perfecto, como ella esperaba, pero aun así necesitaba cursar un año para validar la obtención de un titulo)

—Yo no necesito ir a Hogwarts— dijo Hermine..

—Calma Gwen, veras como estar en Hogwarts será maravilloso— dijo la maga de servicio social— Sólo espera y veras, seguro conocerás a grandes amigos y, ¿Por qué no? Podrías conocer a alguien especial, jiji— rió divertida.

Hermione bufo— No soy Gwen, mi nombre es Hermione— dijo sin animo y añadió:—Además soy muy inteligente, no necesito ir a ese lugar—

—Claro, claro, era una niña súper dotada, hiciste cosas con tu varita que muchos soñarían, aun me sorprende lo de tú Patronus coporeo perfecto— dijo la maga sonriendo—Hasta que nos desmayaste a todos y trataste de huir— añadió ceñuda—Por suerte los aurores te detuvieron a tiempo… aun que se necesitaron 13 de ellos— dijo de nuevo sorprendida— Eres muy buena en los duelos—

—He tenido buena experiencia— sonrío Hermione y miro de reojo a los 15 aurores que estaban escoltándolas. 2 estaban con ellas en el vagón y los demás estaban afuera, vigilándola atentamente.

—Como criminal de seguro— dijo uno de los del vagón, de espesa barba negra.

—Claro que no— dijo Hermione de mala gana.

—No, claro que no— dijo con sarcasmo el segundo auror, de pelo rubio y anteojos.

Hermione suspiro y se dio cuenta de que no podría escaparse de ellos. Miro sus manos y las cadenas que el rodeaban las manos, hechizadas especialmente para que no se las pudiera quitar, le impedirian tratar de tomar una varita.

Tomando en cuenta que estaba completamente desarmada, su varita original habia sido rota en dos por ser usada en un intento de robo, y con la segunda, una de segunda o quinta mano, habia tratado de huir (desmayando a todos, y casi lo logra) pero fallo y debido a eso se la retiraron.

Uno de los aurores la tenia sellada en un caja con varios candados mágicos que solo el director de Hogwarts podría abrir.

"Espero que el profesor Dumbledore confié en mi y me ayude a salir de esto" pensó algo esperanzada "Necesito regresar al Ministerio y Robar un _Giratiempo_ para regresar a mi hogar"

El expreso se detuvo y Hermione (esposada magicamente), la de Servicio Social y los 15 aurores, cargando con sus cosas y el baúl con su varita, subieron en varias carrozas y los escoltaron hacia Hogwarts.

Hermione se sorprendio de que el Guarda bosques, no era Hagrid, si no un anciano mago, que veía a Hermione ceñudo.

"Quizás esta enfermo" pensó restándole importancia y depuse de un rato, contemplo sonriendo el gran castillo de Hogwarts.

—Mira Gwen! Ese es Hogwarts! — dijo la de servicio social emocionada— Ah! Cuantos años sin venir, espero que quedes en Slytherin, es la mejor de las casa! — dijo con nostalgia.

Hermione le vio con cara ofendida—¿Slytherin? Claro que no! Yo será una Gryfindor! — dijo con orgullo. Pero noto sorprendida como los 2 aurores que la acompañaban, así como la maga de Servicio Social le veían con rostros sombríos.

—No, no— dijo la maga nerviosa—No sabes lo que dices niña… Gryfindor, no, no creo que sea el mejor lugar para ti—

—Déjela, es obvio que lo lleva en la sangre— dijo el mago de pelo rubio—Es una Gryfindor — dijo con algo de asco.

Hermione lo miro molesta "Seguro me vine con puros Slytherin's, sólo eso me faltaba" pensó ella molesta.

Nadie dijo más y bajaron del los carruajes. Era, según calculo Hermione, la hora del la comida en el Gran comedor.

Entraron por las grandes puertas y Hermione miro con agrado su interior. "Ya extrañaba tanto a Hogwarts" pensó con nostalgia.

Caminaron por los pasillos hacia la dirección, ella supuso que una vez ahí le quitarían las esposas y podría aprovechar la primera oportunidad que tuviese para huir.

Pero al pasar por un pasillo, noto que habia un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff, estas miraron a Hermione sorprendidas.

—Por esto les dije que debíamos haber llegado de noche— dijo el auror de barba negra. Y miro como las chicas decían algo y luego se iban corriendo.

Hermione ni les dio importancia, no pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo en Hogwart, pensaba regresar por un _giratiempo_ en cuanto pudiera.

Llegaron a la estatua de la gárgola, subieron por las escaleras y entraron por la puerta.

—Buenas tardes, me alegra que pudieran llegar— les sonrío el director.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, su corazón se paro de golpe y sintió la boca seca.

—Ella debe ser nuestra chica genio ¿Verdad?— dijo con amabilidad de nuevo el director.

—Si señor, ella es Gwen Walls, una niña prodigio sin duda alguna— sonrió la de S.S.

—Aun que yo no le soltaría la varita si fuera usted— gruño el auror de pelo rubio.

Hermione los miraba a todos sorprendida ¿Por qué no lo atacaban? ¿Es que no lo veían? ERA ÉL! ERA ÉL! **ÉL!**

"Accio varita!" pensó Hermione y en un segundo la varita de la maga de S.S. salio de su túnica y ella la tomo.

Los aurores soltaron un chillido de sorpresa y sacaron sus varitas, pero ya era tarde, Hermione apunto con su varita al director y le lanzo un Expelarmus.

Pero el Director fue más rápido y con un escudo le regreso el ataque. Hermione evito su propio Escudo.

—Acció Varita! — grito un auror y la varita de Hermione fue hacia él. De nuevo estaba desarmada. Y peor aun. Estaba frente a él.

"Pero no puede ser! Harry lo mato! Él lo mato!"

—¿VEN? ¿VEN? Les dije que estaba loca! Les dije que esta niña era un peligro! Iras a Azkaban por esto niña! ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar al director de Hogwarts? —

—Calma, calma todos— dijo la voz amable del director—Seguro la pequeña se a asustado de mi aspecto, es normal—

—Pero señor! Usted es el más grande mago de la historia! Y esta niña a tratado de matarle! —

—No, no. Nada de eso, me lanzo un Expelarmus, no un Avada Kdavra— sonrío el director y Hermione sintió asco de él.

Los cuadros en la pared, todos ellos de antiguos directores, miraron con desagrado a Hermione y todos protestaban encolerizados por su osadía.

-Calma todos— ordeno el director sonriendo y miro a Hermione atentamente—Me han dicho que eres un gran prodigio de la magia y acabo de ver que así es. Manejas un nivel impresionante. Magia silenciosa y sin varita. Sorprendente de verdad—

—Eso es algo que no te importa— le dijo Hermione en tono desafiante. Y de nuevo los cuadros chillaron ofendidos, los aurores igual y la de S.S. casi se desmaya del susto.

El director sonrió con calma—Veo que has tenido experiencias duras, pero por favor, que no te asombre mi aspecto, fue un hechizo… em, mal logrado—

—Yo creo que el error fue el de su madre al parirlo— le soltó con odio destellando en sus ojos.

Y ahora si, los cuadros y los aurores vociferaron furiosos en su contra.

—Niña insulsa! —

—Cretina desvergonzada! —

— ¡¿Qué te crees niña estupida?! —

—Calma todos— pidió de nuevo el director con calma. Y todos atendieron a él.

"¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué lo defienden?" pensaba confundida, mirando a todos los cuadros y a los aurores molesta "Deberían gritarle a él! Deberían detenerlo!"

—Creo que hemos empezado mal pequeña, déjame presentarme, ya que veo que es obvio que no sabes quien soy— sonrío el director con calma y Hermione le vio con aprensión.

—Soy, Tom Malvoro Ryddle, direct—

—Usted es Voldemort! — le espeto Hermione molesta.

Todos en la sala la miraron sorprendidos y varios de ellos soltaron un chillido de terror.

—NO! — chillo la maga de S.S. —No digas su nombre! No lo digas! —

Los cuadros se quedaron mudos por un segundo y luego vociferaron en su contra:

—Insurrección! Señor mió falta de respeto! —

—Jamás en todos mi años permití algo como esto! —

—Expúlsela señor! EXPULSELA! —

Los aurores por su lado la veían con odio:

—Sabe su nombre! Lo sabe! Seguro trabaja para él! —

—Es una maga oscura! Los sabia! —

—Ahora si iras a Azkaban! Sabia que tenías algo malo en ti! —

—BASTA YA! — dijo Ryddle severamente y todos guardaron silencio.

Hermione miro a todos confundida. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba. Hasta que comprendió algo. Trago saliva nerviosa y añadió:

—¿E…él… él no es Voldemort? — pregunto sorprendida.

La maga dio un respingo del miedo y chillo de nuevo—NO! TE DIJE QUE NO DIJERAS SU NOMBRE! NO LO DIGAS! — dijo y se cubrió los oídos asustada.

Los cuadros y los aurores bramaron: —POR SUPUESTO QUE NO NIÑA ESTUPIDA! —

Ryddel por su lado la miraba con una ligera sonrisa, pero sus ojos negros, sobre una piel pálida y blanquita, con rendijas en lugar de nariz y completamente calvo, destellaban con intensidad.

Hermione se sintió estupida por un momento. Sintió su corazón estremecerse. Un escalofrió le llago hasta la medula.

Si Voldemort, no, si Tom Malvoro Ryddel era el director de Hogwarts…

"Entonces… donde estoy" pensó Hermione abrumada, mientras notaba a Naguini, la gran serpiente, enroscada sobre una gran colchoneta, donde antes estaba el fénix de Dumbledore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara…….

Este cap. es de regalo! Espero que les guste como quedo! ;D


	3. ReflejO:003:SorpresA

Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

—Diálogos—

"Pensamientos"

/Sonidos y recuerdos/

**Reflejo**

—Necesito sentarme…— dijo Hermione sin voz.

—Claro, ven, toma asiento— le sonrío Ryddle y le encamino a la silla frente al escritorio. Hermione tomo asiento y suspiro cansadamente. Todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza…¿Y como no podría¡Voldemort era ahora el director de Hogwarts¿Es que el mundo se habia vuelto loco?¿Donde estaba Dumbledore¿Dónde rayos estaba ella¿Acaso el velo de la muerte, junto con el _giratiempo_ habían modificado la historia? "No, eso no puede ser, ningún artefacto mágico puede alterar la historia por completo… ¿será otra dimensión?"

—…… ción? —

—¿He? — dijo Hermione con descarada extrañes.

Ryddle sonrío con calma—Decía que, ya que empezaras tu curso aquí, me gustaría hacerte la selección, para ver en que casa estarás, claro, si no tienes inconveniente—

—No, adelante— dijo Hermione con desgana y escucho a más de un cuadro quejarse, pero en realidad a ella no le importaba. De repente se habia sentido muy cansada, todo era abrumador… no estaba en su mundo, eso era obvio. "No, calma Hermione, calma… no pierdas la cordura, solo necesitas quedarte en Hogwarts… si… sólo tienes que reunir información, sólo eso… ver donde estas, donde… o mejor dicho, cuando…"

—¿Pero que rayos!? — dijo Hermione molesta cuando sintió algo caer en su cabeza, tardo un segundo en darse cuenta que era el sombrero seleccionador—Oh, eres tú— dijo algo incomoda.

—Vaya, vaya, que lenguaje señorita— dijo una voz femenina y dulce en su cabeza.

—Ere mujer! — dijo Hermione sorprendida y se quito el sombrero de inmediato.

—Niña! Ten más respeto por el sombrero! — dijo uno de los aurores.

Hermione le ignoro y miro el sombrero, que seguía tan viejo y usado como recordaba, pero con una linda cinta rosa alrededor.

—Disculpa querida, pero me gustaría que no me estrujaras tan fuerte, mi cinta se saldrá de su lugar— dijo el sombrero, curvando lo que parecía su boca con elegancia.

—Es una mujer! Es chica! — dijo Hermione mirando a todos con cara de haber recibido gato por liebre.

—Naturalmente señorita Walls, el sombrero es chica— dijo Ryddle sonriendo. Hermione le miro con aprensión. No podía evitar odiarlo, fuera o no fuera Voldemort… o Ryddle, o lo que sea.

—No soy Walls, soy Granger— dijo hermione molesta y miro el sombrero de nuevo—Mm, no siento ninguna maldición en él— dijo para ella, pero varios aurores y cuadros soltaron bufidos de indignación.

—Claro que no tiene, adelante, póntelo— sonrío Ryddle con calma. Ella lo miro con desconfianza, pero lo meditó un poco más y así lo hizo.

Se coloco el sombrero, con la cinta rosa y su voz tan femenina le llego en suaves susurros al oído.

—Mmm, veo mucho talento en ti pequeña— dijo la voz en tono divertido— Oh, si, y veo mucho valor, la capacidad para demostrar todo lo que vales… y más que eso— el sombrero guardo silencio y continuo poco después—¿Qué ocultas pequeña? Oh, estas usando… ¿_Legilimancia_? — dijo sorprendida la voz.

—Gurda silencio— le dijo Hermione molesta—Sólo ponme en Gryfindor—

—Lo siento, pero no puedo—

—¿Por qué no? — dijo Hermione sorprendida.

—Por que Gryfindor sólo acepta a hijos de magos querida—

—¿QUÉ? —

—M, creo que lo mejor para ti…—

—Espera¿Cómo que Gryfindor sólo acepta nacidos de magos? —

—… es que seas…—

—No me ignores! Respóndeme ahora! —

—¡Slytherin! —

—**¿QUÉE?** — Hermione se quito el sombrero bruscamente—Repite eso sombrero de pacotilla! —

—Te coloque en Slytherin querida— sonrío el sombrero. Hermione le miro como si la hubiesen golpeado—No! No, no, no! Vuelve a hacerlo! Seleccióname de nuevo! Yo no puedo ser de Slytherin! No te atrevas a dejarme en esa maldita casa! — exigió furiosa.

Los aurores se mostraron con aire ofendido, y así mismo la de S.S.

Ryddle por su parte miraba a Hermione atentamente con una calmada sonrisa.

—Lo siento, pero es la mejor casa para ti, el valor corre por tus venas— sonrío el sombrero y Hermione estuvo apunto de desmayarse. ¿El valor en Slytherin¿Cómo era eso que Gryfindor sólo aceptaba nacidos de magos¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTABA PASANDO QUE NADA TENÍA SENTIDO?

Hermione coloco al sombrero en la mesa del escritorio. Atónita, sólo atino a sentarse en la silla. Se dejo caer pesadamente mientras veía ningún punto en particular. Todo el daba vueltas… todo.

Se sentía mareada, como si hubiese estado girando sin control.

Es que no podía ser.

No podía.

—Me parece que ya podemos quitarle las esposas mágicas. Emert, si tienes la bondad— sonrío Ryddle.

—No creo que sea buena idea señor— dijo el auror de pelo rubio.

—Emert, te lo suplico—

—M, esta bien, Esta bien— dijo el hombre con desgana y se acerco a Hermione para quitarle las esposas. Pero ella, al verse libre, no intento nada, como todos suponían. Sólo se quedo en la silla sin moverse. Estaba aun muy aturdida como para intentar algo.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de llamar al jefe de tú casa Walls, oh, párese que ya llego— sonrío Ryddle, y de la chimenea de su despacho salio un mago muy conocido.

Hermione palideció al verlo.

—Oh, director, señores, señoritas— dijo el mago con amabilidad, mientras se quitaba algo de las cenizas.

Hermione estaba muda, y lo veía atónita.

Ver a Voldemort habia sido un gran SHOCK. Pero esto, esto no tenia precedentes.

—Profesor Quirell, déjeme presentarle a su nueva alumna, la srta. Gwen Walls—

Hermione ni se molesto en corregirlo. Era obvio para ella que ya nada tenía sentido. ¿Quirell era el jefe de Slytherin¿Qué rayos?

—Oh, la niña genio sin duda ¿Verdad? Hemos escuchado mucho de ti— sonrío Quirell con amabilidad, pero tenía un aire muy parecido al de McGonagall.

Hermione le miro con aprensión. Tenía unas ganas enormes de salir de ese lugar. Todo era muy rápido. No podía con eso. No quería eso.

En un segundo Hermione se puso de pie, a todos los tomo tan sorpresivamente, que no pudieron reaccionar cuando la vieron saltar por la ventana.

La de S.S. grito aterrada, tanto que opaco un llamado: —ACCIÓ VARITA! —

El cofre que guardaba su varita se elevo y salio disparado tras Hermione. La caída era libre y mientras ella iba en empinada, estiro su mano hacia él baúl —Bombarda! — exclamo y el baúl se partió en pedazos, mostrando su varita libre.

La tomo y con ella señalo el suelo, espero el segundo exacto, y apenas a 20 metros del suelo grito: —Wingardium leviosa! — y la velocidad se redujo lo suficiente para caer de pie sobre el techo de las aulas.

Miro hacia la ventana del director sólo un segundo, y después emprendió su huída. Ella no se iba a quedar ahí. No lo haría. No lo permitiría.

Necesitaba pensar, entender lo que pasaba, pero para eso necesitaba tiempo. Y para eso iba a huir.

Corrió por el techo de las aulas y entro por unas de las ventanas, donde dio con un salón lleno de alumnos, los paso de largo junto al maestro que parecía atónito y salio por la puerta. Llego a los pasillos, tomo un corredor que sabia llevaba a las puertas principales. Los aurores, Voldemort y Quirell seguramente no tardaban en bajar, así que apresuro la marcha. No sabia si Filch estaría por los corredores, pero no le importaba.

Corrió rápidamente y doblo un pasillo más, llego a las escaleras, donde vio a algunos alumnos, usando su varita y el encantamiento levitador, dio un gran salto y llego a la base de la escalera que necesitaba, escucho cientos de exclamaciones de sorpresa tras ella, pero no le importo. Apenas toco el piso apresuro más el paso.

Quito a varios alumnos de su camino a empujones. Casi al llegar a las puertas principales, noto como estas comenzaban a cerrarse. Alzo su varita y dijo: —REPULSO! — las puertas mágicas estallaron en pedazos.

Escucho más gritos de sorpresa provenientes de los alumnos que dejaba atrás, pero eso no le importo. Cruzo las destrozadas puertas y llego al claro del jardín.

Ahí se dio cuenta de que no sabía a donde ir. Miro a todos lados casi aterrada. Necesitaba una salida. Una salida.

Y recordó el sauce Boxeador. No sabía si seguía ahí, pero era su única salida por el momento.

Apresuro su marcha de nuevo y rodeo mucho, ya que no esperaba tener que ir hacia él. Cruzo un con gran rapidez, y sintió un gran alivio cuando lo vio.

Ahí estaba. Ahí estaba el Sauce Boxeador.

Sonrío maravillada, y apresuro la marcha. Faltaba poco. Muy poco.

—AAAAAAH! BASTA! BASTA! SE LOS SUPLICO!! —

Hermione paro en seco. Se giro bruscamente y escucho de nuevo:

—AUXILIO! AYUDENME! AAAAAAAH!!—

"¡Es una chica!"

Su mente dudo un segundo. ¿Debía ayudar o irse?. Esa pregunta perdió significado cuando se supo corriendo en dirección contraria del Sauce.

Era obvio para ella.

Ella nunca abandonaría a alguien.

Se apresuro y encontró a tres figuras. Dos le daban la espalda, y la tercera estaba en el piso, sacudiéndose. Retorciéndose en el suelo. Gritaba con una demencia que hizo que la piel se le enchinara.

Era una visión terrible.

Y ella sabía a que se debía. Ella misma lo habia experimentado… en carne propia.

Era la maldición Cruciato.

La estaban torturando.

—EXPELARMUS! — grito furiosa, y las dos figuras que el daban la espalda salieron volando. Escucho dos voces masculinas gritar cuando tocaron el suelo con fuerza.

Se acerco a la chica con cuidado. Ya no gritaba, pero ahora, al verse libre de su tortura, le miraba confundida y asustada, mientras gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

—¿Estas bien? — le pregunto con calma. La chica asintió asustada. —¿Estas herida? — la chica negó. Intento ponerse de pie, pero cayo sobre sus rodillas. Hermione supo que estaba muy agotada.

—Espera aquí, descuida— le sonrío y miro a los chicos, más delante de ella, que empezaban a ponerse de pie.

Hermione se puso firme y les apunto con la varita. Los chicos, furiosos, hicieron igual.

A ella le pareció que la pesadilla volvía a su mente.

—Vaya, mira Remus, a aparecido otra salvadora de sangres sucias— dijo el más alto de los chicos. Era muy atractivo, y con el pelo hasta los hombros.

—Ya lo veo Sirius— dijo el más bajo. De pelo color chocolate claro y ojos del mismo color.

A Hermione le pareció que su corazón se detenía.

—¿Re-remus Lupin? — pregunto sorprendida y pasmada—¿Sirius Black? —

Ambos chicos la miraron extrañados.

—¿Y? — dijo Remus con fastidio—¿Algún problema con eso? —

—Calma Remus, mírala bien— sonrío Sirius perversamente— No esta nada mal. Tiene buena figura— sonrío relamiéndose.

Hermione le miro desconcertada. Ese no podía se Sirius.

Remus por su lado, miro a Hermione, parecía evaluarla. Después de un poco sonrío a medias, con algo de socarronería.

—Pues si, no esta mal la niña— opino mirando el pecho de Hermione— Las tiene como me gustan—

Hermione les miro como si acabaran de golpearla. Ese no era Remus. No el Remus Lupin que conocía.

¿Era un juego?

¿Una ilación?

—¿Sabes? Creo que ya se que le regalaremos a James—sonrío Sirius— Hace mucho que no estrena chica, no estaría mal amaestrarla y dársela como regalo, la otra ya no me parece tan interesante— añadió y miro a la chica tras Hermione, quien le miro aterrada y se cubrió pudorosamente con su túnica.

Pero Hermione no supo de eso. Ella seguía viendo a Sirius y Remus con desesperación. Esperaba que en cualquier momento alguien saliera de algún lugar y dijera "Es broma! Te la has creído! Debiste ver tu cara!"

Pero nadie salía… nadie esperaba en algún lugar. Y ella no sabia que hacer. En ese momento no supo que hacer.

Bajo su varita y les miro con un desconsuelo palpable en su rostro.

—Oh, mira Sirius, la niña se ha rendido— sonrío Remus con malicia.

—M, creo que ya se dio cuenta de que no podía con nosotros— sonrío Sirius.

Remus amplio su sonrisa—Pues para lo que me importa esa estupida. Crucio—

—AAAAAAA!! — grito la chica tras Hermione, cuando la vio caer de rodillas mientras todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba.

—NO! DEJENLA! DEJENLA! — les suplicaba la chica, acercándose como podía Hermione, que apenas gemía, mientras sentía como su carne era triturada en carne viva.

—Cállate estupida, si no quieres que termine lo que empecé contigo— le dijo Sirius relamiéndose los labios.

La chica se tenso y retrocedió asustada.

—Remus, no vallas a dañarle la piel, James querrá tratarla en persona—río Sirius divertido— Pero no creo que le moleste si nos divertimos un poco con ella antes—

—ALECTO! ALECTO! — gritaba alguien.

—Oh, rayos, ya llegaron esos malditos traidores a la sangre— dijo Sirius molesto.

Remus paro su tortura a Hermione, y esta, aun en SHOCK, apenas giro para ver a un grupo de chicos venir hacia ellas.

Sus ojos, aun cansados, reconocieron con horror a cada uno de los chicos. Ella los conocía tan bien, que no cabía en su asombro.

—Vamonos Remus, debemos irnos— sonrío Sirius.

—Rayos, apenas me estaba divirtiendo con esta mujer— dijo Remus con fastidio.

—Lo harás luego amigo, ahora vamonos. James seguro gustara de saber que le conseguimos un juguete nuevo, jeje— río Sirius con perversidad y miro a Hermione.

Ella seguía demasiado aturdida como para reaccionar. Demasiado confusa y asustada.

Les vio irse sin prisa.

Para cuando reacciono, alguien la estaba levantando con cuidado.

—¿Estas bien? — pregunto un chico rubio-platinado, de ojos grises.

Hermione le miro sin expresión, mientras escuchaba una voz muy familiar tras el rubio.

—Creo que esta muy aturdida, llevémosla a la enfermería— dijo el chico tras el rubio. Era de pelo grueso y grasiento.

Continuara……

Bueno, corto, pero espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por sus maravillosos mensajes!

Gracias a: **locapro, Noelia, locapro y lucyapotter.**

**Y tambien a:** Vicky Kou de Malfoy, Lady Lathenia, Luz-Potter-Li, Nailahcris, Ellistriel, Andreaeb182, james-granger, Krissalis Potter , Jean-Slytheriny y Sabaku no Akelos. (a ustedes les contesto por aquí ahora, por que no tuve tiempo, pero mañana me tomare el tiempo de responderles más en persona! Gracias por los mensajes! Son maravillosos!)


	4. ReflejO:004:ConversandO

**¡Le mando un fuerte abrazo a Xiucoatl y a Machi, por que es gracias a ellos que al fin puedo actualizar! ¡Gracias!**

Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE HARRY POTTER, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULO DE: **Prewett:** _"Entre_ _serpientes te veras"_ **Holy Black:** _"Severus Snape y Hogwarts"_ **AIVIDLAV:** _"Días malos"_

—Diálogos—

"Pensamientos"

/Sonidos y recuerdos/

**Reflejo**

—¿Cómo están? — pregunto Ryddle a la enfermera de Hogwarts.

—Bien, ambas están bien— dijo la anciana mujer—Pero Alecto ya esta casi sana, la única que me preocupa es Walls—

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —

—Bueno, después de curarla se a quedado muy quieta… demasiado quieta—

—¿Cómo demasiado quieta? —

—Creo que esta deprimida… bueno, eso me parece—

Ryddle miro seriamente a Hermione, quien estaba tendida en la cama del fondo. Miraba con aire perdido hacia la ventana, por donde el ocaso ya se asomaba.

El director la estudiaba con la mirada. Ese no era el rostro de una chica de 16 años. Era más bien el rostro de alguien que lo ha perdido todo. Alguien desolado y llenado por un profundo sentimiento de tristeza.

Gwen Walls era la chica más extraña que jamás hubiese visto antes. Un genio, un prodigio de la magia como nunca habia visto. Ella, nunca había tenido una educación mágica y hasta donde decía su expediente, ni siquiera habia existido hasta hacia un par de días, cuando trato de robar un _giratiempo_ del Ministerio.

Gwen Walls era un achica enigmática. Sin pasado, con un futuro incierto y un presente menos claro aún. ¿Quién le habia pedido que asaltara la sala de los misterios? ¿Quién le habia engañado para usar sus poderes para un delito?

Ryddle pensaba una y otra vez. Pero sólo un nombre llegaba a su mente. Alguien capaz de manipular las mentes con su _Legilimancia_… alguien a quien lo le importaba usar a hombres, mujeres, niños… quien fuera, sólo con tal de obtener lo que quería.

Alguien sin escrúpulos.

Alguien tan temido y odiado.

Alguien que es innombrable.

Alguien… que fue su maestro…

Albus Percybal Wolfric Brian Dumbledore.

—Esta bien— suspiro el director—Sólo cuídela mucho Madame Pomfrey—

La mujer asintió, pero antes de que el director se fuera, no pudo contenerse y pregunto: —Disculpe Director, pero me gustaría saber ¿Es la niña sangre pura? — sonrío amablemente.

Ryddle le miro serio—Eso no es de importancia en su recuperación ¿O sí? — dijo con un deje de severidad en su voz.

—No, no. Naturalmente que no… recibirá el mejor trato si es o no una……— la enfermera callo, al parecer le costaba mucho trabajo continuar—Hija de… m-muggles—

—Bien, en ese caso, la veré luego, debo atender unas cosas con los aurores— dijo Ryddle amablemente y salio de la enfermería.

La enfermera Pomfrey hizo una mueca de disgusto—Pues seria una pena que siendo tan poderosa fuera una sangre sucia— comento por lo bajo. Sólo para ella.

Pero alguien más le escucho.

Alguien que aun estaba despierta.

Alguien que la había escuchado… una chica de un tiempo diferente, que dejo escapar varias lagrimas al saber de nuevo que estaba en un mundo diferente al suyo…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione abrió los ojos, era ya de noche. Veía las estrellas desde la ventana. Se sentía cansada, habia llorado casi toda la tarde hasta quedarse dormida.

—¿Alecto? —

—¿Hermano? —

Hermione se giro un poco, y vio un par de camas más adelante a Alecto Carrow. Se veía tan joven que no la recordaba. Rellenita y no muy atractiva, eran algunos de los rasgos que quizás aun conservaba, según recordaba.

—Aquí estoy— dijo una voz masculina.

—Todos vinimos— dijo otra voz.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, enfoco mejor, pero no vio a nadie a un lado de la chica. "Capa de invisibilidad" pensó y trato de identificar las voces.

—No hagan mucho ruido— dijo alguien, un chico que arrastraba las palabras. Hermione se tenso. Era casi como escuchar a Draco Malfoy.

En un parpadeo, Hermione noto como una especie de cortina invisible era retirada por Alecto, dejando al descubierto a un grupo de chicos que Hermione conocía muy bien.

2 de ellos eran inconfundibles.

Severus Snape.

Lucius Malfoy.

2 chicos más estaban con ellos.

Uno de habia ser Amycus, el hermano de Alecto… pero al otro no lo reconocía…

—Hola— sonrío Alecto al verlos.

—Hola hermanita— le sonrío Amycus—¿Cómo estas? —

—Bien, la enfermera dice que ya estoy mejor, que mañana podré irme—

Amycus frunció el ceño—No creo que sea lo mejor, esa bruja estupida diría lo que fuera sólo para no tratar con hijos de muggles como nosotros, le preguntare a el director si puede revisarte él—

—¿Qué? — dijo su hermana sorprendida—¡No Amycus! Estoy bien, no vayas a molestar al director—

—Pues yo pienso que seria buena idea, esos malditos de Black y Lupin de nuevo se han salido con la suya. Nadie les vio torturándote, que novedad— dijo Lucius molesto— Digo que el director debe revisarte y sino, le diré a mis padres que manden uno—

—No Lucius, no tienes que hacerlo— dijo Alecto sonrojándose.

—Bueno, si no quieres, yo hablare con esa anciana, si la soborno con unos galeones, yo creo que te revisara mejor— dijo Snape serio—Esa clase de escoria solo entiende el idioma del dinero—

—Yo no entiendo por que el director no la corre. Digo, él no tiene nada que temer ¿O sí? Es un gran mago y todo— dijo el chico a quien Hermione no reconocía.

—No digas tonterías Fenrir— dijo Lucius serio—Si la corre, te juro que la vieja no se va sin haber envenenado a la mitad de los hijos muggles que vea antes de irse—

Hermione escuchaba la conversación sin hacer ruido. No podía creerlo. ¿En ese mundo se suponía que Lucius y los suyos eran los buenos?

¿Entonces Remus, Sirius, Lily y James eran los malos?

Cerró los ojos abrumada. Eso era demasiado para ella. ¿Entonces donde estaban los Weasley? ¿Eran ellos también malos?

—Pero estoy bien — dijo Alecto con calma—Además, si ella no me hubiese ayudado quizás Black y Lupin me hubiesen matado—

Hermione abrió sus ojos con calma, sólo para ver como todos los chicos, a casi 5 camas de distancia, le miraban.

—¿Estará bien? — pregunto Amycus— ¿A ella también la torturaron, no? —

—¿Estará despierta? — dijo Snape curioso.

—Es nueva ¿verdad? — dijo Amycus mirando a Snape.

—Si, eso creo. Pero me sorprende que la hayan torturado, unas chicas de Hufflepuff le contaron a Narcisa que casi 20 aurores la habían traído esposada—

—¿Esposada? ¿Es una delincuente? — dijo Fenrir.

—¿Entonces fue ella la que escapo de la dirección? — dijo Lucius sorprendido—¡Escuche que una chica corrió por el castillo destrozando todo a su paso! —

—¿Enserio? — dijo Snape sorprendido. Hermione casi sonríe. Era raro escuchar a Snape con una voz tan amigable.

—…¿Creen que sea una maga oscura? — pregunto Fenrir tímidamente.

—No lo sé— dijo Snape.

—Yo no lo creo, ella vino a ayudarme— dijo Alecto molesta—No pueden pensar que sólo por ser una delincuente es una maga oscura—

—Pero Alecto, puede serlo— dijo su hermano seriamente.

—Pues Potter es de las mejores familias mágicas, no es un delincuente y mira la clase de escoria que es— dijo Lucius pensativo.

—Como sea— dijo Amycus restándole importancia— Oh, es verdad, Narcisa y Andrómeda te mandan saludos, querían venir pero no cabemos tantos bajo la capa de Lucius—

—Esta bien, aun que me sorprende que Narcisa les haya dejado salir de Slytherin— sonrío Alecto.

—Oh, bueno, ya sabes, use mi encanto en ella— dijo Lucius dándose aires.

—Y Narcisa le dio una buena bofetada— río Amycus y Lucius lo fulmino.

—Después de eso, sólo le suplicamos un poco— dijo Fenrir sonriendo.

—¿Un poco? — río Alecto.

—Bueno, Amycus hizo todo el trabajo— sonrío Snape y el nombrado puso ojitos de cordero a medio morir. Alecto río divertida, mientras Hermione dejaba de escuchar. Esa era una conversación privada y así debía quedar.

Cerro sus ojos de nuevo y se giro para darles la espalda. Estaba muy cansada. Demaciado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Esta en la enfermería, Pomfrey ya me lo confirmo— dijo Sirius mirándose en un espejo, mientras se acomodaba su cabello con un peine—Dijo que esta sola, junto con la sangre sucia de Carrow—

—Deja de mirarte tanto en el espejo Sirius— dijo Remus con fastidio, mientras estaba recostado en un sillón de la sala común de Gryfindor frente a la chimenea.

—No me tengas envidia Remus, recuerda quien es el popular del grupo— río con sarcasmo.

Remus le fulmino con la mirada—Pareces mujer, ahora entiendo por que Snape te llama "Quejicus" — río con sorna.

—¿Qué dijiste? — dijo Sirius furioso.

—Lo que escuchaste idiota— le dijo Remus molesto. Un segundo después ambos sacaron sus varitas.

—Basta— dijo una voz sería y fría. Ambos chicos bajaron sus varitas y miraron a quien le llamo.

Era un chico con gafas redondas, ojos negros y el cabello algo alborotado para esas horas, lo traía largo hasta los hombros. Estaba sentado en un sillón a un lado de Remus, traía un libro sobre magia oscura y en su mirada no habia nada más que aburrimiento. Un peligroso aburrimiento.

—Dijiste que estaba en la enfermería ¿No? —

—Si, James— dijo Sirius mirando a Remus con odio.

—¿Iras a verla? — pregunto Remus con calma, sin prestar atención a Sirius, como si no valiera la pena.

James dejo su libro sobre la mesa de noche que tenía al lado y cruzo sus dedos sobre sus rodillas—Estoy aburrido… pero si ella es quien dicen los demás, quisiera verla— dijo sin expresión.

—¿Enserio crees que lo sea? La vencí fácilmente— dijo Remus con calma.

—Si… pero era muy extraña— dijo Sirius. James le miro—Sabia nuestros nombres, como si nos conociera—

El chico de gafas desvió la mirada a la chimenea—… fue arrestada mientras trataba de robar un artículo de salón de los Misterios…12 aurores la escoltaron esposada… huyo de Ryddle …— se decía James en voz baja.

Remus y Sirius lo miraban atentamente.

Después de unos momentos, James se puso de pie: —Creo que iré a visitarla ahora mismo— dijo con voz monótona.

—Vamos contigo—dijo Remus—Quisiera visitar a Carrow otra vez, me gusta escucharla gritar— río divertido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara……

Bueno, corto, pero espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por sus maravillosos mensajes!

**Gracias también** **a:** susy, lucyapotter , Xiucoatl , Heich-Ess , ivita black , Cecilia A. Garcia , Herms Granger Potter, Kipa , herminione , noelia , floh black , camislafann , Ellistriel , Nami-Haruno, Sabaku no Akelos , Nailahcris , Lady Lathenia , emmadrake , lucyapotter , Mayi Ven , locapro y a Jean-Slytherin (a ustedes les contesto por aquí ahora, por que no tuve tiempo, me traían del cuello en el trabajo!! Gracias por los mensajes! Son maravilloso todos ustedes! Les amo!)


	5. ReflejO:005:IncomprendidO

**¡Le mando un fuerte abrazo a Xiucoatl y a Machi, por que es gracias a ellos que al fin puedo actualizar! ¡Gracias!**

Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE HARRY POTTER, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULO DE: **Prewett:** _"Entre_ _serpientes te veras"_ **Holy Black:** _"Severus Snape y Hogwarts"_ **AIVIDLAV:** _"Días malos"_

—Diálogos—

"Pensamientos"

/Sonidos y recuerdos/

**Reflejo**

—…mm…— Hermione se acomodo en la cama un poco. Aún estaba cansada, pero no tenía mucho sueño. Hacia apenas una media hora que Snape y los suyos se habían ido. Alecto ya estaba dormida, pero ella seguía sin pegar el ojo.

"Voy a estar muy desvelada para mañana" pensó sin mucho animo. Necesitaba investigar sobre lo que pasaba en ese mundo. sin en realidad no era el suyo… entonces no podría regresar.

"Pero es obvio Hermione, no es nuestro mundo… Voldemort no era el director de Hogwarts, Lucius no era un santo y Quirell se supone que no fue maestro sino hasta después de encontrarse a Voldemort como parasito"

"¿Habré llegado a otra dimensión?" pensaba "Eso lo explicaría todo… otra dimensión… donde nada de lo que recuerdo existe… donde nada es como yo lo conozco…"

Estuvo un poco más sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que algo la saco de ellos. La puerta de la enfermería se estaba abriendo.

/Click/

Hermione no se movió, sólo agudizo su oído. Muchos años en la lucha le habían dejado esa sensación de paranoia. Preparo su mente para convocar un hechizo.

/tap, tap, tap, tap, tap/

Los pasos se escuchaban más cerca. Noto varias siluetas. No. Eran 3. Tres siluetas.

—Aquí esta la sangre sucia—

Se le helo la sangre. Ese era "Remus"

—No se que le ves Remus, es una basura—

Ese era "Sirius" en un tono muy molesto. "¿Qué hacen aquí?" pensó mientras sentía su cuerpo tensarse.

—Si quieres jugar con ella Remus, hazlo, Pomfrey nos dejo todo libre hasta las 10. Pero al menos déjala muda, no quiero que Ryddle venga—

Hermione ahogo un grito. Era como escuchar a Harry hablando… ¿Sería esa persona… James Potter?

—¿Dejarla muda? — dijo Remus molesto—Eso no es divertido James, a mi me gusta escucharla gritar—

—Entonces pon un hechizo anti-ruido— le dijo James fríamente.

Hermione escucho como Remus comenzaba a recitar el hechizo. Un /CLICK/ resonó en su cabeza, donde su zagas mente conecto todo.

Iban a torturarlas.

—¡_LUMUS_! — grito Hermione. En un segundo pudo ver como los tres chicos se giraban a verla con sorpresa. Pero fue todo, luego de eso ella les lanzo tres _Expelarmus_ y los lanzo al piso.

Alecto se levanto de un golpe, pero apenas sintió como la jalaron de la mano y la tiraron al piso—¡Quédate aquí! — le ordeno Hermione y se giro a los chicos que ya se ponían de pie.

"Ellos no son Sirius, ni Remus ni el padre de Harry" se dijo Hermione seriamente "No tengo por que tener piedad con ellos" y vio como los tres se ponían de pie con sus varitas en alto.

"Sin piedad, sin miramientos" se repetía ella, mientras alzaba sus manos al frente. No tenía su varita, pero su magia silenciosa bastaría contra 3 chicos estupidos. Muy estupidos.

—¿Cómo lo hizo? — pregunto Sirius a nadie en particular.

—No sé, no trae varita— dijo Remus serio.

—Usa magia silenciosa— dijo James inmutable. Sus compañeros lo miraron sorprendidos. Remus fue el primero en hablar: —¡P-pero eso es de un nivel increíble! ¡Ella no es mayor que nosotros y ya tiene ese poder?¡Son tonterías! —

—Entonces explica tú como lo hizo. Por que yo no le veo la varita en mano— le dijo James fríamente, sin apartar la mirada de Hermione, quien les veía desafiante.

Remus se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Una mujer mejor que él? No. No podía ser: —¡_Crusio_! —

—¡Escudo! — el hechizo reboto y fue lanzado contra Remus de nuevo. Hermione no espero otro ataque y mando 2 _Desmayus_. Mientras los gritos de dolor de Remus amortiguaban la caída de Sirius, que no pudo evitar uno de los hechizos. James avanzo rápidamente contra Hermione, esta le lanzo varios _Expelarmus_, pero él los evadió, se subió a una cama y empezó a avanzar hacia ella dando saltos sobre los colchones, Hermione le lanzo varios _Repulso_, pero James era muy rápido.

Un segundo después llego a la cama de Alecto, dio un gran salto y se coloco tras Hermione de una hábil pirueta. Ella se giro enseguida, apenas para colocar un _Escudo_, el hechizo se regreso a James, quien lo evadió fácilmente, la cama tras él estalló.

—¿Qué pasa? — grito Alecto mientras ambos chicos se lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

—No…¡_Expelarmus_!… te… ¡_Escudo_!… ¡Muevas Alecto! ¡_REDUCTO_!— grito y James se aparto a tiempo. El hechizo de Hermione dio de lleno al muro, el cual voló en pedazos. Si ese era James Potter "Es mejor de lo que pensaba" se dijo preocupada, ya que ninguno daba cuartel.

Los hechizos salían disparados uno contra otro, rebotando y dando a todo lo que estuviera en su camino.

Una ventana estallo. Varias camas volaron en pedazos. La lámpara del techo callo y se hizo añicos. La puerta de la oficina de Pomfrey estallo en pedazos. Y Remus seguía en el piso adolorido todavía por su propio _Crucio_. Sirius aun esta inconsciente.

Se hizo una pausa en el duelo. Una que incluso Alecto noto y aprovecho para asomarse a ver lo que pasaba. Había estado tumbada boca abajo para evitar los hechizos, tal y como Hermione la habia dejado, así que rápidamente se irguió sobre sus rodillas y miro a su protectora, jadeando cansada, mientras frente a ellas, veía a James Potter, en igualdad de condiciones, con su cabello alborotado más desaliñado que de costumbre.

—ah… ah…Quédate…ah, ah… abajo— le ordeno Hermione de espaldas a Alecto.

—¡S-si! — chillo esta temerosa, aun no sabia como es que sabia que le había desobedecido (estando de espaldas a ella, era imposible que Hermione la viera).

—Eres buena— dijo James serio, mientras apartaba el cabello de su cara— Eres mejor de lo que me dijeron… me va a costar lo mío mancillarte, pero lo haré— dijo sin expresión, y con una calma llena de demencia.

—Estas loco— el dijo Hermione mirándolo con asco.

—¿¡QUÉ SUCEDE AHÍ?! — grito alguien desde la puerta de la enfermería, que aun seguía de pie.

James miro con calma a la puerta— Hora de irnos— dijo sin más y convoco a Sirius y Remus con un _Accio_ hacia él.

Un segundo después, los tres desaparecieron.

—¿Pero que rayos? — dijo Hermione sorprendida—¿C-cómo hicieron eso? ¡Nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts! —

—¿Y-ya puedo levantarme? — dijo Alecto nerviosa. En eso, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Hermione vio a Ryddle entrar junto con Quirell, Flitwick, Sprout y Pomfrey.

—Vaya, me descuido para ir al baño un segundo, y mire lo que la chica Walls ha hecho— dijo Pomfrey como si nada.

—Yo no lo hice, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y James Potter estuvieron aquí. Trataron de torturarnos de nuevo, y mi nombre es Hermione Granger, no Walls— añadió molesta.

—¿Potter? — dijo Riddle serio y miro a Quirell.

—Que tonterías, Potter, Black y Lupin no pudieron ser. Yo misma cerré este habitación— dijo Pomfrey.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Ellos no pudieron haber sido, son los mejores alumnos. Ellos son un modelo para el resto de ineptos que tenemos— dijo Sprout con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Completamente de acuerdo— dijo Flitwick— Ellos son un modelo, de la mejor sangre limpia, si, si. Ellos no pudieron ser, no. No pudieron—

—Pero estaban aquí— dijo Alecto seria— Yo los vi—

—Divagaciones, eso fue. Ambas están cansadas por que sufrieron un accidente— dijo Pomfrey—Quizás deje mi poción alucinógena abierta, un descuido mió. Seguro eso les afecto—

Hermione se quedo muda. Eso era un descaro obvio de encubrimiento. Era pésimo, hasta ella sabia que fingían con ganas. Ni siquiera disimulaban su descaro.

—Profesor Flitwick, por favor llame al jefe de Gryfindor. Quisiera hablan con él ahora— dijo Ryddle con calma y sonriendo.

—Pero director, es obvio que aquí no paso nada—

—Igual me gustaría hablar con Rubeus— dijo y miro a Quirell— Ever (nombre inventado para Quirell) por favor quédate aquí, creo que los aurores no tardaran en llegar. Todo este ruido seguramente los alarmo—

—Si señor, descuide, yo les explicare lo que paso— dijo Quirell serio, mientras Pomfrey murmuraba algo malhumorada.

Hermione se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama que tenía más cerca, mientras ocultaba su rostro en sus manos. Estaba muy cansada.

—¿Estas bien? — le pregunto Alecto tímidamente.

Hermione le miro de mala gana, cosa que asusto mucho a la chica.

—Ah, ah, l-lo siento— se disculpo.

Hermione no le contesto, se sumió de nuevo en sus pensamientos, tratando de calmar la terrible punzada de cabeza que estaba teniendo.

Sabia que ella no era ala Alecto que conocía… pero… No podía evitar sentir tanta aprensión y odio hacia ella… ó a Voldemort y Quirell.

Así como tampoco podía evitar sentir tanto cariño por Remus y Sirius…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pomfrey se quedo con Quirell, mientras explicaban sobre lo surdido. Sobra decir que todos los aurores culpaban a Hermione, y estaban de acuerdo en que ningún otro chico habia estado ahí a excepción de las dos chicas.

Para ellos, Hermione, ó mejor dicho, Gwen Walls habia hecho de las suyas de nuevo, y sólo trataba de llamar la atención.

Aun que Hermione noto como Pomfrey escuchaba con mucho interés sobre su primer intento de huída, donde se necesitaron a 15 aurores para detenerla, y eso fue cuando casi lograba salir.

Ryddle regresó poco después, para hablar con los aurores, quienes esposaron a Hermione para mayor seguridad. Y después de conversar muy acalorada mente sobre encerrarla en Azkaban, Ryddle soltó su carta triunfal diciendo que como su alumna, él ahora era su responsable, y que él dictaba que ella permaneciera en Hogwarts, ya que no levantaría cargos en su contra.

Alecto parecía muy contenta, y Hermione parecía más desganada que de costumbre, se tumbo en una cama y se cubrió hasta la cabeza, no despertó sino hasta el día siguiente, cuando Pomfrey le dio muy gustosa la bandeja del desayuno.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara……

Bueno, corto, pero espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por sus maravillosos mensajes!

Aps, y aclarando, sobre el anagrama de "Voldemort" han tenido razón, es una combinación del Nombre completo de Dumbledore, pero eso lo verán en el sig. Cap., con una pequeña variante. Nos vemos!

**Gracias también** **a:** Ellistriel, emmadrake , Sabaku no Akelos , Jean-Slytherin , Nami-Haruno , noelia , y a floh black (a ustedes les contesto por aquí ahora, por que no tuve tiempo, me traían del cuello en el trabajo!! Gracias por los mensajes! Son maravilloso todos ustedes! Les amo!)


	6. ReflejO:006:ChoqueS

**Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE HARRY POTTER, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULO DE: **Prewett:** _"Entre_ _serpientes te veras"_ **Holy Black:** _"Severus Snape y Hogwarts"_ **AIVIDLAV:** _"Días malos"_

—Diálogos—

"Pensamientos"

/Sonidos y recuerdos/

**Reflejo**

—El desayuno— sonrío Pomfrey emocionada, dándole la bandeja de comida a Hermione.

—Gracias— dijo ella seria, y empezando el tazón de avena, que venia acompañado de unos huevos con tocino y puré. Mientras comía noto que Alecto ya no estaba—¿Ya se fue la chica? — pregunto a la enfermera.

—¿Eh? Ah, si, se fue— dijo como hablando de algo desagradable—Si ya estas mejor, te pediré que esperes, tú jefe de casa vendrá por ti para mostrarte tu sala común—

—Si— dijo Hermione comiendo. La verdad no le emocionaba ni un poco tener que ver a Quirell.

Termino su desayuno, y casi de inmediato el maestro de turbante apareció en la enfermería. Hermione se puso de pie.

—Buenos días Walls— dijo Quirell serio.

—Buenos días, y no me llamo Walls, mi nombre es Granger, Hermione Granger— repuso ella seria.

Quirell arrugo un poco el ceño—No importa. Sígueme, te llevare a Slytherin— dijo y se dio la vuelta. Hermione le siguió y noto que no había nadie en los pasillos.

Quirell pareció notar su duda y dijo— Las clases ya empezaron hace 20 minutos, por eso no hay nadie—

—Ah— dijo Hermione sin nada que decir. Siguieron caminando y ella noto que iban a la torre de Gryfindor. Le extraño mucho ver la entrada de Gryfindor sin el cuadro de la dama Gorda. "Es un muro solidó" pensó mirando la pared "Cómo en Slytherin"

—Garra de Dragón— dijo Quirell y el muro se abrió. Ambos cruzaron y Hermione vio a la sala de Gryfindor, así, tal y como la recordaba… pero con la pequeña variante de que no estaba decorada de rojo y dorado. Sino de verde esmeralda y plateado.

Sintió una sensación parecido al vomito al ver a su querida sala común pintada de ese horrible color.

—¿Sucede algo? — pregunto Quirell al verle la cara de pocos amigos a Hermione.

—No, nada— dijo ella.

—Bien, esta es la sala común, como vez hay varios lugares y sillones además de…— Quirell le dijo y le mostró cada rincón de la sala común, Hermione no presto mucha atención, ella conocía ese lugar perfectamente.

Le enseño el dormitorio de las chicas y le dijo donde dormiría. Como no la esperaban y los dormitorios ya estaban dados, a ella le toco quedarse en un cuarto y ser la sexta del grupo.

—Vamos a estar amontonadas— dijo indignada al ver las seis camas.

—Bueno, era eso o dejarte en un cuarto de 3x3— le dijo Quirell serio.

—Me quedo con el cuarto de 3x3— le dijo Hermione.

—Estaba siendo sarcástico— le dijo el jefe de casa molestándose. Vaya malcriada le habia tocado—Tendrás lo mismo que las demás. Un dormitorio en grupo anima a la convivencia—

Hermione se imagino tomando el té con Alecto y Narcisa.

Las nauseas regresaron.

—Toma tu baúl y ponte ropa nueva y toma un baño. Aquí tienes tu horario, toma tus libros y alcánzame abajo. Te llevare a la segunda hora, que es la de Encantamientos— le dijo Quirell y Hermione tomo su horario. Tenia cierta curiosidad de cómo operaba ese nuevo mundo. Pero tenia más ganas de irse de Hogwarts, de ese Hogwarts.

—Pero primero necesito investigar— se dijo entrando a su cuarto y cerrándole la puerta a Quirell en las narices.

Al maestro de Transformaciones se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de gritarle una buena majadería.

Hermione se cambio de ropa y tomo los libros de séptimo que necesitaría "Yo, una legisladora de leyes del Ministerio, repitiendo año" pensó molesta mientras metía sus libros en al mochila.

Salio del cuarto, sin preocuparse por quienes tendría de compañeras. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Quirell, que estaba esperándola.

—Bien, vamos a tu aula— le dijo serio y con porte. Hermione asintió y lo siguió de camino a las aulas del castillo.

Quirell le empezó a explicar de camino todas las reglas y deberes que tendría como alumna de Séptimo curso. Sobre los EXTASIS y de más exámenes que tendría que realizar para valorar su título.

—Además, al final de clases, el director quiere verte, así que pasare por ti después de la cena. Así que no te levantes de tu lugar—

—Si— dijo ella mirando su horario, mientras pensaba en quien seres serian sus compañeros de clase. "¿Quizás Snape?" pensó algo divertida, aun que no le encontró lo divertido de estar con Lucius y los demás mortífagos.

Quirell dejo a Hermione en el aula de Encantamientos. Flitwick se mostró muy contento de ver a Hermione.

—Bueno, hasta luego señorita Walls— dijo Quirell y cerro la puerta, Hermione le iba a gritar "¡Me llamo Granger no Walls!", cuando inesperadamente Flitwick la tomo del brazo y se la llevo muy gustoso al centro de la clase.

—Muy bien, chicos, chicas, presten atención. Ella es Gwen Walls, y será su nueva compañera— dijo el profesor y se hizo un ligero murmullo.

Hermione alzo la mirada y vio Snape, sentado junto con la pandilla de Lucius… y un poco más retirado, noto a James, Sirius y Remus, quienes la veían intensamente.

"Creo que esto no será muy fácil" pensó "Los leones no nos llevamos con serpientes"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara……

Bueno, corto, pero espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por sus maravillosos mensajes!

Aps, y se que les dije que les diría sobre el anagrama de Voldemort combinado de Dumbledore, pero el trabajo me pisa los talones, así que lamento dejarles así!

En verdad lo siento, pero veré si en esta semana que viene les puedo responder mas en persona, en verdad discúlpenme y no crean que no aprecio su apoyo, no, todo lo contrario, gracias por su paciencia!

Les amo!

**Gracias mil** **a:** LadyBlacky, Nailahcris, Xiucoatl, Jean-Slytherin, petalos-de-rosa, Sabaku no Akelos, Ellistriel, choconinia, panxa, Nami-Haruno y a floh black.


	7. ReflejO:007:ConfucioneS

**AGRADESCO A NOELIA, POR QUIEN SUBO ESTE CAPITULO**

Gracias por tú apoyo.

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE HARRY POTTER, RECOMIENDO A: **Prewett,** **Holy Black y ****AIVIDLAV**

—Diálogos—

"Pensamientos"

/Sonidos y recuerdos/

**Reflejo**

—Vamos señorita Walls, tome asiento— sonrió Flitwick emocionado, señalando un lugar vacío en la primera fila.

Y con la mirada de ciertos chicos clavada sobre ella, Hermione tomo asiento con desgana. Algo le decía que ese día sólo sería el principio de su martirio.

—Muy bien alumnos— sonrío Flitwick a los de Gryfindor—… y demás— añadió con mirada de asco a los Slytherin— Quiero seguir viendo sus movimientos de varita, andando, vamos— sonrío y todos volvieron a lo suyo.

Hermione suspiro hondamente y apoyo su cabeza en su mano izquierda, en una pose de completa abrumación.

—Debemos empezar con nuestros movimientos de varita— dijo en forma práctica una voz. Hermione miro extrañada a quien había hablado, sólo para toparse con una hermosa chica rubia (sentada a su izquierda y que no había notado) de ojos azul intenso; tenía su cabello algo desordenado, pero dándole una forma muy dulce con los mechones. Traía además dos plumas sobre la oreja izquierda y tenía un GRAN libro de encantamientos sobre su mesa, además de cientos de pergaminos donde al parecer, había estado tomando notas de todo.

La sensación de vomito regreso. Y Hermione no pudo evitar poner una ligera mueca de disgusto y estupor. Algo que gritaba "¿Por qué me estas hablando?¿Qué te pasa, eh?"

La chica pareció no notar su reacción, por que alzo sus manos y hablo—Es un encantamiento parecido a los de transformación, es sobre como crear un _traslador_ ¿Ves? Este es el movimiento— le indico y movió sus manos con lentitud para que la chica junto a ella lo apreciara—Primero estamos practicando, después lo llevaremos a la practica, primero distancias cortas, después largas. Esta es una clase que se lleva en conjunto con Transformación, debes memorizar el movimiento y después aplicarlo— le aclaro repitiendo más rápido el movimiento.

Hermione parpadeo. Miro de reojo a los demás (que estaban en lo suyo) y se giro de nuevo a la chica rubia. No, no estaba alucinando. Narcisa Malfoy le estaba ablando.

"O mejor dicho, Narcisa Black" pensó Hermione, mirando de reojo a Lucius, que estaba mirándola de forma recelosa, mientras casi le metía la varita en la nariz a Snape, que tuvo que empujarlo para que dejara de hacer tonterías.

Hermione miro de nuevo a Narcisa, esta aun seguía hablando sobre el encantamiento y ahora parecía estar diciendo algo de: —He leído sobre estos movimientos; son muy complicados, por que debes de tener maestría en esto o de lo contrario podrías mandar a alguien a Singapur en lugar de tu casa. Leí una vez que alguien se equivoco tanto, que mando a su madre a un estanque de cocodrilos _muggles_ en Londres y bla, bla, bla, bla……—

Hermione alzo una ceja extrañada. ¿Esa era Narcisa Black? Por que hasta donde recordaba, ella no era tan parlanchina.

"Aun que quien sabe, nunca la trate" pensó Hermione.

—…Black—

—¿Eh? — dijo Hermione mirando a Narcisa, que le miraba sonriendo y con una mano extendida.

—Disculpa mis modales— dijo Narcisa—Me llamo Narcisa Black, soy tú prefecta en Slytherin y además, seré una de tus compañeras de clase y habitación— sonrío.

—Te estas quedando conmigo— le dijo Hermione sorprenda.

Narcisa le miro extrañada—No, no quiero nada de ti—

—No, no me refiero a eso, es una expresión, es decir¿Me quieres ver la cara? — le dijo seria—¿Somos compañeras de habitación? —

—Sí— sonrío Narcisa—El profesor Quirell me lo anuncio hoy en el desayuno, me pidió que te mostrara el resto del castillo— dijo con calma. Pero Hermione estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

¿Ella y Narcisa compartiendo clases¿¡COMPARTIENDO HABITACIÓN!?

—Me quiero morir— murmuro Hermione aterrada de la realidad. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Ah, no, eso era demasiado. Más de lo que podría soportar. ¡Simplemente ridículo!

—¿…alls? —

—¿Eh? — Hermione se giro y vio al profesor Flitwick sonriéndole a su lado—Ah, perdón ¿Decía? — se disculpo por inercia, simplemente no era lo suyo distraerse en clase, algo que no se le había quitado con el tiempo.

El profesor Flitwick, lejos de mostrarse molesto, sonrío—Querida señorita, no, no— dijo en tono meloso—No hay que perdonar, sólo quería preguntarle si pudiera darnos una muestra de sus cualidades. Se que es nueva, pero me encanta ver el potencial de mis alumnos por mi mismo—

—Claro— respondió, y se puso de pie de inmediato. Todo con tal de alejarse de Narcisa—¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? — pregunto seria, mirando de reojo a Snape y después a Remus y Sirius.

—Lo que usted guste querida niña, lo que usted guste— dijo el profesor emocionado.

—Esta bien— dijo sin verle más remedio. Se coloco al centro del salón y pensó en que hechizo usar. Algo censillo sería lo mejor. Apenas blandió su varita, cuando de repente, una pájaro de papel se estrello en su cabeza con algo de fuerza, a la altura de sus ojos.

—Ay— se quejo levemente, tocándose adolorida, la punta del pájaro le había dado de lleno en la comisura del parpado, por suerte por reflejo logro cerrarlo a tiempo.

—¡Lo siento! — escucho disculparse a alguien. Hermione alzo la mirada furiosa por que reconoció la voz. Había sido Lucius Malfoy. El profesor ahora le llamaba la atención, y el joven rubio, ahora de pie, decía que lo sentía, que sólo estaba jugando cuando el pájaro se le fue de las manos.

—¡Fue un accidente!— se disculpaba Lucius.

Pero para Hermione, no fue así. Eso fue suficiente para que se le crisparan los nervios.

Paso tan rápido como un parpadeo, una intensa luz blanca llamo la atención de todos, los cuales, apenas al girarse, escucharon como los cristales de las ventanas estallaron, precedidos unos segundos antes por la forma de algo disparándose contra Lucius Malfoy, golpeándolo de lleno y tirándolo tres metros atrás.

Remus, Sirius y James, así como todos los de la casa Gryfindor observaron atónitos la escena. La figura que había golpeado a Lucius había regresado a Hermione, era blanca y brillante. Era un _Patronus_ en forma de nutria, el cual ahora parecía nadar alrededor de su ama.

—Ahora, eso si es un terrible accidente— dijo con un intenso brillo de odio en sus ojos.

—¡Lucius! — gritaron sus amigos, corriendo a ayudarlo. Narcisa incluida.

Pero súbitamente, varios aplausos resonaron en el salón. Hermione miro extrañada como todos en la casa de Gryfindor le aplaudían y victoreaban. Incluyendo al profesor Flitwick, que parecia un niño con su juguete nuevo.

—¡Maravilloso¡Ma-ra-vi-llo-so! — remarcaba más feliz que nunca el profesor— ¡Un _Patronus Corporeo_¡Nunca había visto tanto talento en ningún estudiante hasta ahora¡Un _Patronus_¡Ni siquiera los Mortífagos pueden hacerlo bien¡Srta. Wall, es usted un genio de la magia sin duda¡Esa sombrero esta loca, usted debió estar en mi casa, en Hufflepuff, donde están todos los inteligentes! —

Hermione se quedo muda. Su nutria seguía nadando a su alrededor, pero ella ya no notaba nada. No sabía que era lo que más le sorprendía. Si la alteración de las casas (que Gryfindor no aceptara nacidos de _muggles_ y Hufflepuff siendo ahora la casa del conocimiento) o que mencionaran al grupo de los Mortífagos así nada más por que si.

Pero al ver al grupo de varios Slytherin tratando de auxiliar a Lucius, lo que le preocupo de repente, era el haberlo lastimado. Le había dado con mucha fuerza, y por la forma en que todos los de su casa la miraban, se había extralimitado.

—Tengo que irme— dijo Hermione seria, desvaneciendo su nutria y dándole la espalda a todos. Flitwick pareció encantado y le deseo que disfrutara el día, y que si podía, que por favor regresara mañana para iluminarlos con su poder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara……

Bueno, corto, pero espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por sus maravillosos mensajes! Pronto subire el sig cap. lo que pasa es que ya lo tenia hecho, pero por un inprevisto aquí en la oficina, el archivo no se guardo. Estan todas llenas de virus.

Aps, y se que les dije que les diría sobre el anagrama de Voldemort combinado de Dumbledore, pero el trabajo me pisa los talones, así que lamento dejarles así!

En verdad lo siento, pero veré si en esta semana que viene les puedo responder mas en persona, en verdad discúlpenme y no crean que no aprecio su apoyo, no, todo lo contrario, gracias por su paciencia!

Les amo!

**Gracias mil** **a:** LadyBlacky, Nailahcris, Xiucoatl, Jean-Slytherin, petalos-de-rosa, Sabaku no Akelos, Ellistriel, choconinia, panxa, Nami-Haruno y a floh black, master911EllistrielPalowin, LadyBlacky, herminione, Kanmuri Kyoshi  
, lucyapotter y a Zafira Usui y Marina Hiwata. 


	8. ReflejO:008:PensamientoS

Este Cap

**Este Cap. Es para Noelia, ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!**

**Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE HARRY POTTER, RECOMIENDO A: **Prewett,** **Holy Black y AIVIDLAV**

—Diálogos—

"Pensamientos"

/Sonidos y recuerdos/

**Reflejo**

Hermione no entendía lo que había pasado. Había atacado a Lucius a la primera provocación, una que en verdad fue sin intención de lastimarla –o eso creía- y ahora se sentía confundida por su repentina necesidad de huir. ¿Por qué huir? ¿Porque correr? ¿Por qué ocultarse de la mirada llena de dolor de Narcisa ó los ojos asustados de el resto de sus compañeros? ¿Por qué?

—Quizás por que me asuste…— hizo una pausa y se detuvo— Me asuste de la forma en la que me vieron… en la que me hacían sentir… un monstruo— se confeso a sí misma, reanudando su andar con lentitud.

¿Era eso normal? Sentirse mal porque Narcisa y el resto de los Slytherin la miraban con miedo… que gracioso, antes hubiese dado todo porque la vieran de esa forma, porque Lucius Malfoy se sintiera intimidado por ella, asustado, derrotado… Pero ese niño no era Lucius Malfoy… no el que ella conocía…… él la había ayudado, él y sus amigos, entre ellos Snape, Carrow y Grayback. Los que alguna vez fueron los seguidores de Voldemort…… la habían salvado.

Y sentía mucho miedo por eso. Mucho miedo de no estar donde debería estar.

—Ese fue un buen ataque—

Hermione se giro de golpe y miro sorprendida a James, Remus y Sirius. Se hizo un silencio bastante tenso. Hermione no miraba a James, ella miraba a Remus y Sirius con sus ojos almendra, mientras ambos chicos parecían hastiados –en el caso de Remus- ó extrañados –Sirius-. James por su parte alzo una ceja contrariado, como si fuera la primera vez que alguien no lo notaba.

—Remus… Sirius— dijo al fin Hermione, reprimiendo los deseos que sentía por abrazar al que supo una vez como su profesor. Ella había lamentado mucho su muerte… nunca pudo decirle, darle, compartirle sus gratitud por todo lo que había hecho por ellos. Por Harry… no podía decirle lo hermoso que era para ella tener a su hijo Teddy a su lado… no podía decirle eso… no podía… porque ese chico no era Remus Lupin. No el que ella conocía.

Así como tampoco era Sirius Black, ese atractivo chico a su lado, que no dejaba de mirarla con extrañes. No podía abrazarlo y bromear con él sobre lo viejo que se vería en varios años más adelante. No podría decirle lo mucho que disfruto su compañía cuando no trataba de ser un niño infantil… no podía decirle cuanto lamentaba su muerte, como lo extrañaba Harry…… no podía decirle…… porque él no era Sirius Black. No el que ella conocía.

Ninguno de los dos era.

Y aun así, no podía evitar amarlos. Desear abrazarlos y protegerlos de su futuro. No podía evitar olvidar la tortura que le habían dado, no importaba si esa misma madrugada habían intentado atacarla de nuevo, ella aun deseaba abrazarlos. Amarlos. Protegerlos.

James se aclaro la garganta con fuerza, y Hermione le miro algo sorprendida. James era muy parecido a Harry… pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo. Salvo por su parentesco con Harry físico y sanguíneo, era incomodo estar con alguien que nunca conoció. ¿Cómo extrañas a alguien a quien nunca conociste?

—Ah…¿Se les oficia algo?— pregunto a James, pero mirando a Sirius buscar su reflejo en una de las armaduras, para arreglarse el cabello. No pudo evitar sonreír con cariño. Y James no evito fruncir su seño furioso porque la chica frente a él no le estaba prestando atención.

—Será mejor que me prestes atención cuando te hablo, o podría ser lo último que hicieras Walls— gruño James apretando los puños.

Hermione le dio una mirada gélida. ¿Cómo se atrevía James a interrumpirla cuando veía a Sirius y a Remus? ¡Ellos eran lo más importante para ella!

—Queremos hablar contigo Walls— dijo Remus hastiado y mirándola con asco. Pero Hermione dejo de mirar a James y le sonrío abiertamente a Remus, omitiendo la cara de pocos amigos que tenía el chico. Quien sintió más asco de que la chica le estuviera sonriendo.

—¿De que?— pregunto Hermione memorizando los rasgos juveniles de su querido maestro.

Remus gruño y miro a James—Dile tú— dijo molesto. Dándole un codazo a Sirius para que dejara de verse en la armadura.

—Queremos hacerte una proposición— dijo James molesto. Hermione los observo seriamente. Algo de eso no el gustaba.

—¿Sobre que?—

—Sobre nuestro Lord— sonrío Sirius.

Hermione abrio sus ojos pasmada. Tanto que no supo cuando la palabra salio de sus labios—Voldemort…—

Continuara…………………

Ok, ok, ok. Se que me he tardado mucho, en verdad lo siento. Pero ando desempleada y con poco dinero y recursos, así que este es corto, pero tratare de subir el siguiente próximamente.

Saludos y un gran beso seductor a todos! ;D


	9. ReflejO:009:AccioneS

Harry Potter le pertenece a J

**Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE HARRY POTTER, RECOMIENDO A: **Prewett,** **Holy Black y AIVIDLAV**

—Diálogos—

"Pensamientos"

/Sonidos y recuerdos/

**Reflejo**

—¿Cómo has dicho? — salto Remus sorprendido. Y no era el único. Sirius dio un respingo casi de puro susto, y James abrió los ojos pasmado.

Hermione se reprendió mentalmente por dejar que sus emociones irracionales reinaran en su mente por segundos, pero por otro lado. Ya sentía la sospecha de que ellos no eran los buenos. A veces lamentaba tener una mente tan sagaz. Eso nunca deja que nada se te escape… y deja mucho del dolor de la realidad.

—¡¿Cómo sabes de é!?— intervino Sirius nervioso.

—¡No seas idiota Sirius!— gruño Remus y saco su varita para apuntar violentamente con ella a Hermione—¡CRUCIO!—

—¡ESCUDO!—

La centella de Remus le fue devuelta rápidamente por Hermione, quien a una velocidad inigualable, leyó los movimientos de Remus. El chico de Gryfindor apenas evadió su propio ataque –uno que Sirius, tras él, evadió apenas-.

—¡Remus idiota!— se quejo el atractivo joven, sujetándose su preciado cabello mientras saetas luminosas surcaban todo el pasillo. De la nada, Remus y Hermione habían comenzado a debatirse.

—¡Cállate inútil!— le soltó Remus, furioso por la velocidad en la que Hermione respondía y evitaba sus ataques. Se movía tan fugazmente, que parecía jugar con él. Y eso le reventaba. Él era el mejor. Nadie se le comparaba en los duelos. ¿Cómo una asquerosa mujer podía con su nivel?

James, por su lado solo observaba. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y no perdían detalle de la inusitada pelea. Hermione se veía llena de calma, su semblante parecía impasible. Como si toda su vida hubiese echo eso. Pelear.

Sus movimientos eran rápidos y elegantes. Pero sin duda precisos. Ella no se defendía. Era evidente que no se sentía amenazada por ningún hechizó de parte d oremus. Pero tampoco atacaba. James no tardo en notar que simplemente, de haber querido, Remus ya hubiese perdido.

¿Pero entonces, porque mantener un duelo con Remus si no era necesario? James encontró la respuesta casi d inmediato. Ella sonrió ligeramente. Sus finos labios se curvaron en una delgada línea.

Ella estaba disfrutando el duelo.

James, por primera vez en mucho años. Estaba confundido. Abiertamente confundido.

Gwen Walls, era tan… contradictoria.

—¡Maldita Zorra!— grito Remus soltando un Reducto. Hermione lo evadió y parte del pasillo estallo en pedazos.

Hermione amplio su sonrisa. Remus se veía tan lindo cuando estaba enojado. Recordaba a risa que le daba cuando su profesor arrugaba de esa manera su nariz. Le recordaba tanto a Ron.

—¡REMUS, TEN MÁS CUIDADO!— se escucho quejarse a Sirius, que había sido ligeramente golpeado por unas piedrecillas de los escombros voladores. Su compañero de casa le dio una mirada gélida, que hizo a Sirius desear no haber dicho nada. Y en verdad lo lamento.

Todos sabían que Remus era… inestable.

Como la pólvora y el fuego. Era una furia desatada… incontrolable... y violenta.

Y Sirius vio esa violencia que tanto temía. La vio venir, cuando Remus le apunto con su varita… y con esa mirada vacía de vida. De amor. De compasión.

—¡TE ORDENE CALLAR!— escupió con odio Remus. Se hizo una pausa. Un segundo detenido en el tiempo.

Sirius palideció. James sonrío con sorna –como si hubiese ver eso desde hacía mucho- y una centella roja salio disparada. Su intensa Luz segó a Sirius por un segundo, y le pareció que alguien gritaba su nombre. Y cerro sus ojos esperando sólo un punzante dolor.

Pero este nunca llego.

Sirius abrió sus ojos vacilante. Y enmudeció al ver lo que estaba frente a él.

La silueta de Hermione estaba frente a él, con una gran luz frente a ella. Iluminando todo el pasillo de un intenso rojo eléctrico.

—Ya…— dijo Hermione mirando a Remus, mientras contenía en sus manos el fuerte Reducto luminoso—Deja…— añadió moldeando la energía en una esfera—¡A SIRIUS EN PAZ!— grito soltando el gran ovalo rojo eléctrico directamente hacia Remus. El chico ni se movió, nadie lo hizo. Cuando la enorme esfera zumbo os oídos de Remus, y se impacto contra e pasillo.

La explosión arrazo con la mitad del pasillo que daba a encantamientos. Y el violento estruendo enmudeció el pasillo, donde Remus permanecía perplejo e inmovible, mientras Hermione lo miraba molesta.

Sirius estaba mudo y sentado sobre sus piernas, las que habían cedido por el susto. James sólo estaba de pie entre ambos, completando un extraño triangulo que tenia a Hermione en el centro.

Y los tres estaban tan absortos en su estupor, que no notaron a un quinto elemento.

Continuara…………………

Ok, ok, ok. Se que me he tardado mucho, en verdad lo siento. Pero ya por fin podré subir un cap por semana, de historias diferentes, aclaro, pero ya estaré más al día. Gracias por todo!

Saludos y un gran beso seductor para ustedes! ;D

PD: Por cuestión de tiempo, luego responderé a sus mensajes con mucho gusto, sólo ténganme tantita paciencia –una que no merezco, lo se…-


End file.
